


Inspired Pining

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: One-Sided Pining [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ML Valentine's Holiday Week, Prompt: Secret Admirer, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Nathaniel fell head over heels for Marinette.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: One-Sided Pining [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769914
Kudos: 14





	Inspired Pining

She’s inspirational.

Nathaniel takes inspiration from everything, really, but Marinette is so inspirational that he makes a story revolving around him and her.

Okay, not the best thing to do, and honestly, he should’ve kept that comic at home, but the best Marinettes were when he could look up and see her, so he had to draw his comic at school.

But he can keep his secret hidden, and he can helplessly pine from her from the back of the room, while she can helplessly pine for the Sunshine Prince in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that everyone but Adrien knows about Marinette's crush on Adrien.


End file.
